Ilyn Payne
Ilyn Payne is a recurring character in the first season. He is played by guest star Wilko Johnson and debuts in "The Kingsroad." Ser Ilyn Payne is a mute knight and the King's Justice, the royal executioner, to Robert Baratheon and his successor Joffrey Baratheon. He executed Eddard Stark for treason. Biography Background Ser Ilyn Payne had his tongue removed on the order of the Mad King for suggesting that Tywin Lannister, then Hand of the King and whom Ser Ilyn served as captain of guards, was more powerful than the king. He serves Robert Baratheon as the King's Justice.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Baratheon of King's Landing - Ilyn Payne entry Season 1 Sansa Stark encounters Ilyn while out walking and is startled by his appearance. Sansa apologizes to Ilyn for possibly offending him, but receives no reply. Sandor Clegane informs her that Ilyn had his tongue removed years ago by the Mad King and now serves as the king's executioner. Ilyn is later ordered to kill Sansa's direwolf Lady by Queen Cersei as revenge for another wolf attacking Joffrey Baratheon. Eddard Stark insists on carrying out the sentence himself instead."The Kingsroad" Following the death of King Robert I in a hunting accident Ilyn serves King Joffrey I."You Win or You Die" Eddard is led before the people outside the Great Sept of Baelor and admits treason. Joffrey tells the crowd that both his Lady Sansa and his mother Cersei have asked that Ned be sent to Castle Black as a punishment. Joffrey claims that he does not have a soft heart like the women and believes that treason should be punished. He orders Ilyn to bring him Ned's head. Ilyn takes Ned's sword, Ice, and beheads Ned with one swift stroke."Baelor" Marillion is brought before Joffrey because he wrote a song mocking King Robert and Queen Cersei. As a punishment, Joffrey orders Ser Ilyn Payne to cut out Marillion's tongue."Fire and Blood" Season 2 Ser Ilyn continues to serve King Joffrey as the War of the Five Kings ravages Westeros. During the Battle of the Blackwater, Ser Ilyn accompanies Queen Cersei to Maegor's Holdfast. Though the Queen claims Ser Ilyn is present to protect them deal with potential betrayers, she later admits to Sansa that Ilyn's true purpose is to execute her and Sansa, and possibly the rest of the ladies refuged in the holdfast should Stannis Baratheon take the city."Blackwater" Appearances Image gallery Ilyn Payne 1x02.jpg|Ser Ilyn Payne's first appearance in "The Kingsroad". Ned and Arya.jpg|Ilyn awaits orders as the King hears evidence from Arya Stark about the attack on Prince Joffrey Baratheon by her direwolf in "The Kingsroad". Ilyn Payne.png|Ilyn attends Queen Cersei Lannister in "Blackwater". In the books In the Song of Ice and Fire novels Ilyn Payne served as Lord Tywin Lannister's captain of household guards when Tywin served Aerys II Targaryen as the Hand of the King. After being heard to joke that it was Tywin who truly ruled the Seven Kingdoms, King Aerys ordered Payne's tongue be removed with hot pincers. See also * Ilyn Payne at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (spoilers from the books). References de:Ilyn Payne Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:House Lannister Category:Knights